The rationale behind the proposed renovations and other improvements described in this application is to upgrade the remaining areas of the physical plant of the UCSF Animal Facility that are below AAALAC standards of accreditation so that the UCSF-ACF will qualify for AAALAC accreditation. A description of these specific deficiencies follow: * The Animal Care Facility in the Pathology Building at San Francisco General Hospital is substandard. The animal care ventilation system in the Pathology Building is not separate from that serving areas of human occupancy, does not supply cooling, and supplies an inadequate quantity of air. The cage washing facility is inadequate. Animal rooms do not have individual temperature controls, ceiling and floor surfaces are deteriorating, and many lights in the area are not vapor-proof. The ceiling is not an adequate barrier to prevent vermin and wild rodents in the mechanical crawl space from entering the animal facility. Also, the corridors are too narrow. * On the Parnassus Heights Campus there is no provision for isolating rodents and rabbits received from a variety of vendors between the time that they are received from the vendors and the time they are moved to the animal rooms. Funds obtained as a result of this application would provide for remodeling and equipment to correct the above deficiencies and this would complete a long term effort to obtain AAALAC accreditation.